Settling Debts
by MondayChardonnay
Summary: Gryffindor has managed to beat Slytherin in Quidditch, meaning that it's time for Scorpius Malfoy to pay up. And Rose Weasley is definitely going to enjoy collecting. To the victor, the spoils. Outtake from "A Fine Line," but can stand on its own. Definitely rated M.


**Summary: Gryffindor has managed to beat Slytherin in Quidditch, meaning that it's time for Scorpius Malfoy to pay up. And Rose Weasley is definitely going to enjoy collecting. **

**Author's Note: Hi everyone! This one-shot is an outtake to my recently completed, multi-chapter Rose/Scorpius story, "A Fine Line," but can stand on its own. All you need to know is that Scorpius calls Rose by lots of different flower names - rather than the one she is actually named after - to annoy her. The italicized text at the beginning is an excerpt from "A Fine Line." ****If you haven't read it yet, I would love it if you would check it out! **

**This is the first of a series of one-shots that will continue the plot of that story. It was requested by ****Condiotti and PadfootandProngsEverdeen4eva, as well as one of my Guest reviewers, so hopefully you guys like it :)** I told a few of you that it would be posted tomorrow, but somehow I don't think you'll mind that I finished it earlier. 

**Just a warning, "Settling Debts" is definitely rated M. It's what I'm calling a lemon meringue pie - lots of lemony goodness with a little fluffiness on top. And _oh_ so sinful. There's a _lot_ of sexy time in it so, if that's not your thing, I'd suggest skipping this one. I'm fairly new to writing smut in general, and _definitely_ new to writing this particular type of smut, so hopefully it meets expectations.**

**As always, thank you so much for reading! I hope you enjoy it, and _please_ don't forget to let me know what you think!**

* * *

**Settling Debts**

_Scorpius grinned. "You're going down, Allamanda."_

_"Oh, I don't think so, Malfoy," Rose countered, narrowing her eyes at him._

_"You wanna bet?" he smirked, wickedly._

_"Absolutely. There's no way that Slytherin's beating Gryffindor."_

_"Are you willing to put your body where your mouth is?" Scorpius growled suggestively._

_Rose raised an eyebrow. "What is that supposed to mean?"_

_Scorpius's voice was low, and more than a little dangerous as he slowly made his way closer to her, forcing her towards the wall. "It means…that whoever wins gets to call the shots for the night." He took yet another step forward, causing Rose's back to hit the solid stone behind her. "It means…_when_ I win, you're mine until the sun comes up." Caging her in with his arms, Scorpius lowered his head until his lips hovered a hair's width from hers. "It means,_ Ixora_…that when I win, I can do whatever I want to you until you completely forget everything but _my name._"_

_Rose's heart rate had sped up considerably and her breath hitched at his words. "And if _I_ win?"_

_"Won't happen," Scorpius asserted, brushing the tip of his nose over hers._

_"But if it does, the same rule applies," Rose whispered, rolling her body into his. "I win…and you're_ mine._ Deal?"_

_His cocky grin would have pissed her off if she wasn't so aroused. "Deal."_

* * *

Scorpius felt an enormous sense of relief as he followed Rose into the Room of Requirement. They had finally told both sets of parents that they were a couple—and it had gone much better than expected. Neither of their fathers were exactly _happy_ about it, but they accepted them, and that was all that mattered.

Scorpius's eyes watched Rose as he shut the door behind him, closing them inside of the candlelit room. Due to circumstances beyond their control, it had been days since they had been truly alone—not since their stolen moment in the Slytherin tent after the Quidditch match. Now, they didn't have to sneak around anymore, and they could _finally_ just be together. In his mind, this was definitely cause for celebration.

Rose kicked off her shoes, sinking her toes into the luxurious carpet, and turned to face him. "We did it," she laughed, a luminous smile gracing her lips.

"We certainly did," Scorpius answered, his expression matching her own.

Letting out a delighted _whoop_, Rose threw her arms out to her sides and began to spin, twirling about the room, overjoyed. "_Merlin! _I can't believe how relieved I feel!"

Scorpius managed to swoop in, dodging her swinging limbs and snagging her waist with his hands. He lifted her off of her feet and wrapped her up in his arms, continuing to turn circles.

Rose giggled, throwing her head back. _"Seriously,_ Scor, can you believe it?"

"That went so much better than I thought it would," he breathed, slowing until the room stopped revolving around them. Their eyes met and he couldn't help the jolt of lust that shot through his system. "Rose," he whispered, his breath catching in his chest.

Her eyes darkened with want as the atmosphere shifted from relieved jubilation to smoldering tension. She slowly lowered her mouth to his, letting out a whimper at the electricity that sparked between them at the increased contact.

The caress started out smooth and languid, their tongues sliding together as their hands began to roam. Then, suddenly, Rose couldn't stand it anymore. She fisted her hand in Scorpius's white-blonde hair and deepened the kiss. He moaned into her mouth, responding in kind. Teeth clashed; hands began to tear at offending layers of clothing in the rush to get to skin. When air became a problem, Scorpius tore his mouth from hers, planting heated nips across her jaw.

"I'm calling in my rain check," Rose gasped.

"What rain check?" Scorpius asked, feigning ignorance as his lips continued their path down Rose's throat.

"Gryffindor slaughtered Slytherin in the Quidditch match, therefore, I won the bet, which means I own you for one night." She groaned as his teeth scraped over her pulse point.

"Hmm…I'm not sure I remember agreeing to that," he teased, sucking lightly on her skin.

"Don't even think about going back on your word, Malfoy. I earned it fair and square, and you know it," Rose countered as she pushed her hands beneath his shirt to lightly scrape her nails down the skin of his back.

"Ugh, _fine,"_ Scorpius scowled, arching into her at the slight prick of pain. "What exactly did you have in mind?"

Rose pulled back so that she could look into his eyes, grinning wickedly. "You'll see soon enough."

She leaned back into him, pulling his bottom lip between her teeth before bringing her hands to the buttons of his shirt. They resumed their frantic groping as they stripped one another and tumbled towards the bed.

When Scorpius moved to slide on top of her, however, Rose playfully shook her head. "Nope," she admonished him. "I'm in charge, remember?" She pushed on his chest, forcing him onto his back.

"Rose," Scorpius growled as he reached for her, only to have her slip out of his grasp.

"Patience," she taunted him, her eyes alight with mischief. She evaded his clutch again, wagging her finger in reproach. She slid towards the edge of the bed, feeling around on the floor for a moment. "If you can't behave…"

Before Scorpius had a chance to process the fact that Rose had just picked up her wand, he found his hands being pulled over his head. He jerked in shock, looking up to find that his wrists were now bound, tied securely to the intricately carved headboard.

"Jasmine," he protested. "What the hell are you doing?"

The grin on her face took his breath away. "I'm making sure you honor our deal." She threw her wand back onto the floor before crawling up his body. Her mouth lowered until their lips were almost touching. "I own you," she whispered, the sound sending an erotic chill down Scorpius's spine.

"We're seriously doing this?" he asked, tugging on the strips of cloth fastening him to the bed. They didn't even budge.

"Yeah," Rose breathed, her face still hovering a mere fraction of an inch over his. "We're seriously doing this." A brief flash of concern appeared in her eyes. "Unless…you don't—"

Scorpius pushed up so that he could cover her lips with his in reassurance. "Bring it on," he smirked when he pulled back. He registered her wicked grin with slight trepidation. Just what had he gotten himself into?

And then all thought flew from his head as Rose began to use her mouth on him. The wet heat of her tongue slid along his jaw, pausing at his ear. She sunk her teeth into the lobe and whispered, "Brace yourself," before gently biting her way down the tendon in his neck.

Scorpius groaned, his back arching into her involuntarily, as she continued to make her way south. Her hands came up, her nails scraping softly across the skin of his abdomen, causing his stomach to clench with need.

Rose kissed her way down Scorpius's chest, making sure to press her lips to every inch of skin along the way. She looked up at him, her mouth poised over his left nipple. His eyes were nearly black, the smoky grey halo around his blown pupils shining almost eerily in the flickering candlelight. She could feel the iron-hard heat of his arousal against her abdomen and had to take a fortifying breath to keep from just impaling herself right then and there. But no, first she had to torture him a little bit. Her lips twitched at the thought. It wasn't often that the great Scorpius Malfoy was tied up and helpless. She planned on taking full advantage of the opportunity.

She lowered her mouth to his nipple, swirling her tongue around the hard, flat disk before capturing it between her teeth. Scorpius let out a strained gasp, practically lifting off of the bed. Rose chuckled at his reaction, continuing her ministrations before kissing her way over to the other side of his chest, starting all over again with his right nipple. All the while, her fingers traveled up and down his ribs, eliciting shivers from his body.

Sliding a little further down his torso, Rose trailed her tongue over his sternum and between his ribs, pausing when she reached the top of his toned stomach. She exhaled heavily, blowing a long gust of air across Scorpius's skin. His breath hitched and goose bumps erupted over his flesh.

"Rose," he murmured, his voice strained.

She continued down his body, tracing the subtle definition to his abdomen with her mouth, while running her fingernails over the skin of his hips. She could feel his muscles quivering against her lips and couldn't help but smile in triumph.

Rose glanced upwards to see Scorpius's eyes flutter closed. "Look at me," she whispered. His eyelids snapped open and his gaze shot to hers. His face was flushed and she felt her own stomach clench with want in response to the raw desire apparent in his expression.

Without breaking eye contact, Rose lowered her head, dipping her tongue into his belly button. "_Rose_," he whimpered, clearly struggling not to let his head fall backwards at the sensation.

Rose shifted her weight until she was sitting back on her haunches. She watched understanding dawn in Scorpius's eyes as her lips slowly descended until she could swirl her tongue around his head. He moaned as she encircled him with her fingers and slid her mouth forward, engulfing him in her heat.

At the feel of her tongue undulating against him, his hips thrust upwards of their own accord. "Rose…_baby_…I can't take much more of this."

Deciding to finally take pity on him—and herself, for that matter—Rose pushed herself up until she was sitting astride his hips. She wrapped her hand around him, teasingly brushing his tip against her opening. She rocked back and forth until she just couldn't take it anymore. At long last, she sunk down, enveloping him incrementally, inch by throbbing inch. When he was finally seated completely inside of her, Rose stilled, her eyes locked on his, her breathing shallow. Then, she started to move.

Scorpius tugged futilely at his bonds, wanting nothing more than to feel her skin beneath his fingertips. "Rose, _please_…my hands," he groaned. Malfoy pride be damned. He _needed_ to touch her. And he was desperate enough to beg.

Rose nodded, panting. He had to stifle a strained laugh as she practically launched herself over the side of the bed to grab her wand. It would have been a hilarious image if he didn't need her so badly.

The instant his hands were free, Scorpius levered himself up, wrapping his arms around Rose's body, pulling her to straddle his hips, and devouring her mouth. He hissed as she lowered herself back onto him, plunging him into her tight, wet heat. He swallowed her moan of pleasure before nipping his way down her throat and sucking her breast into his mouth, rolling her nipple between his teeth.

Rose began to undulate her lower body wildly, and Scorpius stroked his hands down her sides to settle on the curve of her hips. She threw her head back with abandon as she rode him, biting her lip at the feel of his lips clamping onto her throat. At the rising sound of her desperate whimpers, he slid one of his hands around her body to the apex of her thighs, circling his thumb right above where they were joined, and causing her to writhe in pleasure. She was straining towards climax and, with a final flick of his finger, Scorpius sent her screaming over the edge.

He gritted his teeth, struggling for enough control not to follow her as she called out his name and her inner muscles tightened around him. He wasn't ready for this to end just yet. Biting down on the flesh of her shoulder, he groaned, clutching her to him as she gasped for breath.

Finally, Rose regained enough of her wits to resume her previous efforts. Her hips rocked back and forth, occasionally pausing to roll in a circular motion—an action that never failed to draw a sharp inhalation from Scorpius. He was so close, but he didn't want to finish without her. He reached down to circle her with his finger once more, as he lowered his mouth to her breast, sucking her nipple between his teeth and pulling.

Her breaths were becoming ragged again, signaling that she was steadily climbing towards her peak. "Come on, baby," Scorpius urged. "One more." He wrapped his arm around her waist, slamming her body downwards as he thrust up into her, while frantically stimulating her with his other hand. "One more," he growled into her neck.

Just as he finally lost control, he felt her walls begin to flutter around him. He bit down on her pulse point as she came, forcing his name from her lips as he roared hers into her skin.

Completely drained, Scorpius fell backwards on the bed, taking Rose with him. "_Fuck, _I love you." He tilted his head down to press a kiss to her sweat-dampened temple.

"I love you too, Scor," Rose whispered into his chest. After a few moments, she let out a husky giggle.

"What?" Scorpius asked, still attempting to catch his breath.

Rose shoved herself off of him, sinking face first into the plush mattress beside him. "To the victor the spoils," she laughed. He snorted in response.

She stretched languidly. Every muscle in her body felt like it had melted into a puddle. She couldn't remember ever feeling quite this sated. "I think we're going to have to make this the stakes for every bet from now on."

"Sign me up." Scorpius managed to summon enough energy to roll towards her, propping himself up on his elbow and resting his head on his hand. He stroked a single finger down her spine, causing her to shiver. "Next time…it's your turn."

Rose raised an eyebrow. "You have to win first." She squealed as Scorpius wrapped an arm around her waist and hauled her beneath him.

* * *

**The next one-shot should be up some time in the next week, depending on how long it takes me to write it. It'll be called "Marry Me," so I'm sure you can guess what it's about :) ****I'm keeping with chronological order for now, but I may stray from that depending on which stories come to me the fastest. **Hope to see you next time!


End file.
